The Big Journey: Part 1
by Nintendo2000
Summary: The Digital Wolrd gets an unexpected surprise when a jet comes from out of no where.


  
  
The Big Journey Part 1,  
By Nintendo2000  
  
  
  
Beginning  
  
  
  
The date is May 17, 2011 Earth time. In deep space lies a jet traveling at warp speed. The pilot is a half human and half fox beginning the adventure of his life. He has been separated from his twin brother for six years, and is on his way, but reaching him is not an easy task. For which he is being hunted down by a terrorist army know as the C.O.T. (Criminals of Time). As the young pilot makes his way to his first world, he will be ready for anything coming, and the adventure will begin.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Digital Crash  
  
  
It was six months after the defeat of Malomyotismon. Davis and Veemon were enjoying a day in the digital world while everyone else was back on the real world. Davis began gazing up into the sky thinking, "Veemon, do you have any ideas about what to do?" he asked, "No, why?" "I don't know. I guess I'm bored. It's just that all I did was fight against evil for so long," he said as he looked at Veemon, "I can see why. We can't always expect to see something come out of the sky and just come crashing down." Veemon began to turn his head to see something in the sky. It was a jet with a smoking engine, and going out of control, "And speaking of crashing." Veemon said, "I know it's going to crash!" Davis shouted as he began to get up and look at the jet crashing into the ground. Both of them began to run up to the crash site. Once they got there they saw the jet engine smoking, the wings bent, and the rest of the jet in one piece. Davis began to look inside to see if the pilot is all right, "Veemon, can you see through pilot? I can't see well through the glass." "I can try." Veemon began to look in inside the jet, only to see the pilot's shadow. "He is k.o.ed, but I can't tell for sure." "Well we should try to get him out" Davis said as he began to pull the Canopy open, "give me a hand here, Veemon." he asked. Veemon began to help Davis pull the canopy, but only to find it stuck. "Veemon lets try digi-volving to open it." "Right". Davis began to pull out his digivice. "Veemon digi-volve to...Exveemon." "Alright Exveemon lets open it, but try not to hurt the pilot." "Whatever you say, Davis." Exveemon began to pry the canopy open releasing a lot of air from inside the jet. Once the air cleared Davis saw the pilot. "What in the world? Am I seeing things?" "I don't think so Davis. He is real to me." And they saw a grey fox, wearing a pilot's uniform, and a pair of gloves. It laid there with his head slumped against his chest. "Lets get him out of here." Davis said as Exveemon picked him up. "Maybe Joe can help him out." Exveemon said as Davis got onto his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Watchers  
  
  
Five minutes later, Davis told some of the other Digi-destines the info on what happened, "But how could a jet find its way to the Digital World?" T.K. asked, "Beats me, but the question is how the pilot is doing?" Tai said, "I'm sure he'll be alright according to his condition." Joe said, "And how is his condition, Joe?" Kari said, "He is knocked out cold, but his heart rate and breathing rate is doing fine." "That's good to know." "But we have a problem guys." Gatomon said, "What do you mean?" Veemon said, "I mean all of us can't stay here because I'm sure that your parents will get worried." "She has a point guys." Kari said, "I would volunteer to stay, but I have a test coming up in another two hours." Joe said, "I guess I could go home and cover for you guys" Tai said, "I also have to go home for a session with Grandpa." Cody said, "I also have to help Mom out with the shop, guys." Yolie said, "I also can't leave my parents worrying about me." Ken said, "I guess that makes it down to four" Davis said, "Three actually." T.K. said, "What is your reason T.K.?" Kari asked, "I promised my mom that I would help her out with dinner, because dad and Matt are coming." "So finally you got the whole family together for now." "Sure did." "Well I'm staying here." Davis said, "I'm also staying here to, Davis." Kari said, "Are you with us Izzy?" "I staying right here with you two. I want to find out how he got here." "Then it's settled. I'll tell your parents something until he is awake." Tai said, "Alright guys we'll see ya later." Davis said.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Through the Night  
  
Six hours later, the pilot still laid out cold while everyone was wondering when he was going to awake, "I never expected this to be that long." Davis said, "Already it's getting dark out here in the Digital World." Kari said while gazing out into the sunset. It was approaching night, but that didn't stop the trio from leaving the Digital World. Davis notice it was starting to get cold out as zipped his jacket up; "We may need to make a fire if he doesn't wake up." he said, "we may also need some replacements incase this goes out longer." Kari said, "I'll send the others a message about their help if this goes out much longer." "I guess so, but I think we may need help from one of the other Digimon." Izzy said, "Whom did you have in mind?" Davis asked, "I was considering Gabumon." "Why Gabumon?" "I can understand that one." Veemon said, "He may need the warmth to survive through the night." Gatomon said, "And I can try to find him." Tentomon said, "Good luck then." Izzy said as Tentomon took off to find Gabumon. Ten minutes later Tentomon and Gabumon returned to the campsite where the others are; "we're here guys." Tentomon shouted, "alright then. I already asked the others to volunteer making shifts tomorrow incase he hasn't wakened up yet." "That is good to know." "Right now we should at least make it through the night until morning where we'll have replacements to take over for us." Kari said, "good idea, Kari. I feel like I need a cat nap." Gatomon said as she yawned herself to sleep, "I think Gatomon has the right idea." Veemon said as he began to lie down and close his eyes, "I guess it is our turn now." Izzy said, "I guess so. Good night guys." Davis said, "good night, Davis." Kari said as she began to fall fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Great Awakening  
  
  
The next day as the sun began to shine, everyone was still asleep except Kari and Gatomon. The two woke up as they saw the sun begin to rise, "The view is beautiful out, Kari." Gatomon said as she looked at the sun, "It sure is. It would be a picture perfect moment." "You do have a camera. Why not take a picture?" "Okay, I'll try." Kari then began to take a picture of the sunrise before it completely shone. After the sun rose, Davis began to wake up. Once he opened his eyes he saw that the pilot was still asleep, and Gabumon still held on to him during the night. He was still pondering when the pilot would get up, and if he woke up while Gabumon was still on him. He notices that Veemon was starting to get up. Veemon gave a big yawn as he got up, "morning Veemon." Davis said, "morning Davis. Is the pilot up yet?" "Not yet. He is still asleep." "Well let's get up and see what we can find to eat until the other arrive." "I wonder where Kari and Gatomon are?" They began to walk to the hills to see them gazing out at the sun, "Hey Kari!" Davis yelled out, "Davis what's up?" Kari said as she turned to see them, "Not much here. Veemon and I are going to get some food to eat. Do you two want anything?" "Some fish for me guys." Gatomon said, "I'll have whatever you two find." Kari said, "Okay then. We'll see ya later." Veemon said as they began to walk away. Kari and Gatomon turned their attention back to the sunrise till they heard a sound from the campsite, "YAHH!" something screamed out. Kari and Gatomon began to run back to the campsite to see the pilot awake and standing against a tree with Gabumon standing a few feet away from him with a puzzled look on his face. Izzy and Tentomon began to wake up to the noise wondering what was going on, "I knew it was going to happen." Kari said as she looked at the terrified fox, "Are you okay?" she asked, "I...I...I guess so." "Don't be afraid of him. He won't hurt ya." Gatomon said, "You...You can talk?" "Of course I can." Just then Davis and Veemon began to run to the scene, "Is everything alright?" Davis asked, "Everything is fine, Davis. He finally woke up." Kari said, "That's good to know." Veemon said, "It's about time you got up. You were out for a whole day." Kari said, "I was out for that long?" the pilot said, "Yes you were. We had to stay here all night long until you were awake. Gabumon here had to keep you warm for the entire night." Izzy said as he pointed at Gabumon, "I'm sorry about the yell then." He apologized to Gabumon, "It's alright. It has happened to me before." Gabumon said in return, "With that covered up. What is your name?" Davis asked, "I'm Robert Adam, and you all are?" "I'm Kari" "I'm Gatomon" "I'm Davis" "Veemon is my name." "I'm Izzy" "and I'm Tentomon" "Well it's nice meeting all of you, but I do have one question. Where's my jet?" "Uh...I think it was back at the beach there?" Davis said, "You can show me where after I can find something to eat." "And speaking of eating. You two were going to find us some food." Gatomon said as she looked at Davis and Veemon, "Heh heh I guess we were suppose to do that Davis." Veemon said looking at Davis, "I guess we better get moving, Veemon" Davis said as he turned around and walked away with Veemon following.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Auto Repairs  
  
  
Two hours later, the group followed Davis and Veemon to Robert's jet. Once they got there Robert went over to check the jets condition, "Well the cockpit in still in good condition, but the frame needs work. The wings needs to be shaped into place, the head could use some hammering into place, and the engine needs to be repaired." Robert then went to pull something out of the cockpit. It was a toolbox, and he also pulled out a flat metal board, "Alright Computer. Give me the damage report." He said to the metal board, "What is that?" Izzy asked, "It's a computer board. It keeps track of the jets data. Like damages, fuel, energy, and its location." Robert said as he showed it to Izzy, "It's almost like some of the gadgets back home" "I know some other worlds would have these kind of devices, but I haven't seen those worlds yet." "What worlds have you been to?" Davis asked as he looked at the device, "I haven't been to any. I'm just starting my journey." "You mean this is your first time traveling?" Kari asked, "Yes it is. I'm a rookie at this, and I can see this is something I'm going to deal with for the first time." he said as he pointed at his jet, "Yeah I guess so. You have a lot of work here to do." Izzy said, "I better get started then by taking it apart bit by bit. Then I have to put it together again." "We can help out." Veemon said, "Yeah we can help rebuild this thing to make it easier on you." Robert began to look at everyone for a bit then gave a smile, "then lets get started." They began to take the jet apart starting with the wings. Tentomon and Veemon began to shape the wings in place; Kari and Davis began to take the front of the jet off with force. Izzy began to wonder when the other Digi-destines would arrive. Then he saw Tai, Matt, and Sora come over, "Hey guys!" Izzy shouted, "Hello Izzy." Tai said, "So I see he's awake now." Matt said as he looked at Robert, "Rob, these are some of our friends. Tai, Matt, and Sora." "Pleased to meet you all, but where's your Digimon?" "You have one of them already." Matt said as he pointed over at Gabumon, "You mean Gabumon is yours?" "Yeah. He has been with me ever since, and I understand you had a scare with him." Robert began to blush a bit "It was unexpected for me. Right now I need to fix the jet." Robert said as he returned to the engine. The others began to help out with the jet repairs each taking turn on taking apart the damaged sections Izzy showed. Robert began to look at the engine seeing what needs to be fixed. He saw a tube attached to the engine, and began to tug on it. It popped off and squirted oil into his face. He put the tube back in place, and walked a few steps from it to see everyone laughing their heads off, "Then I like to see which one of you will try the engine." He said as he wiped the oil off his face, "Here I'll help out." Matt said as he walked over to the engine, "Now was it this pipe that fell off?" Matt asked as he jiggled the tube only to have the same thing happen to him. He tried to put the tube back in place, but had trouble. Robert rushed in to help Matt out. After they got the tube in place Matt turned around to see everyone rolling on the ground. Matt looked at Robert, "Is it odd to have the same thing happen twice?" Matt asked as Robert gave a shrug.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Past  
  
  
Nightfall came as everyone got done repairing the jet's frame and wings, but the engine still needed to be worked on. Everyone sat down around a campfire, as they grew tired. Robert on the other hand hasn't grown tired yet. Everyone notice that Robert was still full of energy, "Robert, why aren't you tired out yet?" Sora asked. Robert began to look at everyone, and then lowered his head down, "It's something that I do not know about yet." He said, "What do you mean?" Kari asked, "I mean there are a lot of things about me that I still don't know. I have these unusual effects that no one has ever had. I can stay up for days with out getting tired, and I have a fast healing rate." "That would be unusual for me there." Tai said, "but why do you have these affects?" Izzy asked, "I don't know. It's probably due to the fact the I'm part human and part fox." "What?" everyone said in puzzlement, "It's true. I'm part human and part animal." "How did this all happen?" Davis asked, "It's a long story, but I'll explain. It all began when I was born on the New Year. I had a twin brother at the time of our birth. We were born of a human mother, but our father was a fox from another star system. One week after our birth, our parents found out that someone was out to kill me so they had some friends of theirs raise us until the killers stopped searching for me. Once we were safe our parents had to run as decoys to drive the killers away. Once they were far enough the killers murdered my mother, and captured my father." "That's sad not knowing who your parents were when you were born." Kari said as she saw Robert with his head down, "Five years after the event, the killers found out where I was. Our foster parents had to send my brother and I to a city where someone would protect us, and help us find our father if he is alive. When we got there the killers did too. They captured us and took us to their hideout. A terrorist army called the C.O.T. meaning the Crime of Time hired them to kill me because they thought I would be a threat to them. Once we were at their base, they took my brother to a room where a huge portal opened up, and took my brother in sending him to another world. After they were done with my brother they went to me. They were going to stab me to death with a knife, but I was saved by a group of resistance fighters. They got rid of the killers, and tried to get my brother back. They failed to save my brother. He has wound up on another world ever since that day. He was the only family member I had living that day." A tear began to drop from his eye to the ground, "How sad to lose your only family member." Matt said, "You felt the same way with T.K. when your parent got separated." Tai mentioned. Robert wiped away his tears and proceeds to talk, "I found out that the people who saved me were the ones who I was supposed to meet. They took me to their hidden hideout on Mars were I was raised to defend for myself so I can reunite with my brother, and take down the C.O.T. once and for all. I went into training to learn all the possible combat skills and strategies I can. I took up sword fighting, martial arts, and air combat, spying, about anything I could learn from a group of seven people. They taught me all they knew so I could be able to battle the C.O.T. along the way while I'm trying to be with my brother again." "So that's your purpose for this whole journey." Davis said, "Yes it is. I was notified that the C.O.T. had five bases located around the Worlds of Time. Four of which belonged to the C.O.T.'s top generals. I wasn't notified on whom they all were, but I do know who was one of the generals trying to kill me for all these year. Right now I have to concentrate on getting back in the air again so I can deal with them." "Right now we should try to get some rest back home. Are you sure you want to stay here?" Tai asked, "I'm sure. I know you have your reasons." "Well then I guess we better get going then. We'll see ya later." "Take care guys." Everyone began get up and leave excepted Gabumon and Veemon. They wanted to keep Robert companied during the night, "Robert, you never mentioned what your brother was like." Veemon said, "I guess not. My brother and I look exactly alike, but the only difference was our eye color. He had brown, and I had blue. It's been hard on us since we were separated. One of the people who saved me is watching my brother right now. I glad to know that he is still alive after these years. I'll be even happier once I see him in person again." "I know you'll get that chance to see him again." Gabumon said, "I hope so. I missed him ever since." Robert then began to pull a picture out of his pocket, "this was us together six years ago." he said as he showed them the picture, "you're right. You do look alike." Veemon said, "Yes, but the years have past, and he has changed a bit so there may be a difference now. Right now I have to get some sleep here." "Alright then. We'll see you in the morning." Gabumon said as he got closer to Robert, "good night your two." Robert said as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
There's the end of the first half. How did Robert crash-land on the Digital World? We'll find out in part two of this series. If you have any question or comments I would like to hear them because I trying to rewrite the stories I did from 97-99. So give me your coments.  



End file.
